Trainwreck 2
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Donnie croyait être la plus comblée tortue du monde et avoir franchi le plus difficile en réussissant à attirer l'attention de Léonardo. Mais le vrai combat n'est-il pas de le garder?
1. Chapter 1

Il n'avait pas fallu trois mois pour que Raph se crash avec sa moto neuve. Une poursuite, une chaussée glissante et le bébé de Raph avait connu une fin abrupte contre un mur de béton.

Et depuis, Léonardo ne quittait plus son chevet.

Pour sûr, si la motocyclette était en pièces, Raph n'était pas mieux : une commotion, trois côtes de cassées ainsi que le bras et pour terminer, une épaule disloquée.

L'impact avait failli être mortel.

Failli.

Et depuis, Léonardo ne quittait plus son chevet.

Donatello avait d'abord été très préoccupé de l'état de son frère en rouge, passant plusieurs heures de sa nuit à s'occuper de ses blessures.

Mais là, trop c'était trop.

Léonardo ne quittait plus son chevet.

Cela faisait 79 jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, avait compté Donnie. Ces 79 jours avait été emplis de passion. Pas un après-midi ne commençait sans que Léonardo le ploie sur sa table de travail, ni une nuit où il ne le maintenait pas éveillé en le clouant au matelas.

Enfin, non. Il devait réviser cette comptabilité, pensa-t-il en grinçant les dents. Il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel entre eux depuis 56 heures et le scientifique commençait à ressentir l'exaspération l'envahir jusqu'au point de surcharge.

Il comprenait que Léonardo, en tant que leader et aîné, se devait de se sentir concerné par l'état de son principal lieutenant et petit frère.

Il demeurait que Raphael n'était QUE le lieutenant de la tortue de jade, ainsi QUE seulement son petit frère.

Ce que Léo semblait avoir perdu de vue.

Lui, était son partenaire, son amant, son âme sœur. Que le porteur de katana soit demeuré au chevet de Raph les quelques premières heures pouvait passer. Mais maintenant que la tête chaude avait été déclarée hors de danger par lui-même, Léonardo aurait dû retourner vaquer à d'autres priorités, comme leur couple. Léo n'avait-il plus confiance en son jugement médical? Il avait répété à son grand frère et amant que Raph n'avait besoin que de repos et qu'il était inutile de le veiller. Cela avait été vain.

Léonardo ne quittait plus son chevet.

Il ne savait si ce n'était que de la jalousie, mais il soupçonnait Raph d'adorer monopoliser l'attention du leader et de feindre la douleur et l'incapacité et aussi d'étirer exagérément sa convalescence afin de continuer à la susciter.

Léonardo ne quittait plus son chevet.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

Il devait parler à la tortue blessée et mettre aussitôt les cartes sur table, afin qu'il cesse son manège.

Léo était à lui.

Il l'avait gagné de bonne guerre et l'entente ne pouvait être caduque sous prétexte que la moto était « kaput ». Hé, ce n'était pas de la faute de Donnie si Raph prenait des risques insensés en conduisant sa moto. S'il avait été plus prudent, la moto serait intacte au garage et lui indemne dans son hamac. Il ne pouvait le blâmer pour son accident et le punir en tentant de lui soutirer Léonardo sous son nez.

Il prit une grande inspiration, afin que son petit ami ne perçoive pas trop sa frustration.

-Léo, Mikey te réclame. Il a besoin d'aide pour ranger sa chambre. Il a perdu une figurine, ou je ne sais trop, expliqua le docteur. Je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais pas car ma présence, à moi, ici, est nécessaire.

Le sous-entendu était évident, et il se moqua de son peu de subtilité. Il répétait depuis deux jours à son frère que sa présence perpétuelle n'était pas requise et même inopportune. Mais, puisque Raph ne semblait aucunement incommodé de sa présence, le chacal, Léo en avait profité pour demeurer.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. La tortue au bandana orange ne cessait de geindre et de réclamer de l'attention. Donatello avait fermement stipulé qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder et encore moins pour jouer la boniche à torcher sa chambre. Il avait donc prétexté l'état de Raph qui réclamait des soins réguliers pour se soustraire à ce fardeau. En fait, si Donnie lui-même ne bougeait pratiquement pas de l'infirmerie, c'était davantage pour garder un œil de lynx sur Léo et Raph.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son bien-aimé… ce n'était que de la prudence. Léo pouvait être si innocent parfois. Et Raph, si insistant. Il lui semblait que Raphael dévorait vivant Léo des yeux et cela faisait bouillir dangereusement son sang. Comment osait-il! Il se permettait de reluquer SON amant, comme si lui, Donnie, n'était même pas dans la pièce. Le pire moment était quand Raphael avait réclamé que Léo lui applique la crème médicamenteuse, les mains du médecin étant trop calleuses à son goût.

Tu parles!

Et le pire était que Donnie avait dû mordre sa langue de rage en silence et assister au spectacle de Léo jouant les infirmières pour son ex amant, en toute ingénuité.

Le pauvre Léonardo ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Il avait donc surveillé l'ancien couple de très près, réclamant même de prendre ses repas sur place avec ses deux autres frères. Les plaintes du plus jeune étaient tombées à pic.

Mikey avait bien des raisons de se sentir esseulé. Léo, le comprit. C'était la manœuvre ultime de Donnie, se servir d'un autre frère comme levier afin de tracter le rocher qu'était devenu la tortue en bleu. Le leader se leva :

-Je reviens, Raph, promit-il.

Dès que Léo tourna son dos, Raphael ferma les yeux, comme si plus rien ne valait la peine d'être regardé. Le scientifique attendit d'être certain que Léo fut hors du labo et la porte bien close derrière lui pour attaquer. Raphael semblait dormir, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais? Léo est à moi! hissa Donnie, ulcéré.

Les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent immédiatement, un éclat trop vif dans la prunelle pour quelqu'un de supposément affaibli.

-De quoi tu causes, grommela la tête chaude.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, riposta rageusement Donnie. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'as laissé Léo en échange de l'argent pour la moto. Notre entente n'avait pas la durée de vie de ta machine, Raph! J'avais six mois pour conquérir le cœur de Léo et maintenant que c'est fait, tu ne peux plus revenir dans la course. Tu demeures dans les gradins, martela-il fermement pour conclure.

-Ah ouais? Six mois, trois mois, qu'est-ce que ça change? T'as pas gagné l'amour de Léo et tu l'auras jamais. J'aurai jamais dû accepter ce deal pour commencer. J'en ai assez de voir Fearless malheureux comme ça et..

-Malheureux, répéta, Donnie, outré. Où as-tu pris qu'il était malheureux? Nous sommes un couple uni et fort, sans dispute et avec une sexualité épanouie. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, affirma-t-il avec mépris, tu ne l'as toi-même jamais rendu heureux. Si tu le trouves différent avec moi, cela ne fait que prouver mon point.

Avec une condescendance égale, Raph termina calmement :

-Attends seulement que je guérisse, Donnie. Tu vas voir ce qu'est un Fearless heureux.

Il allait répondre quand la porte du labo s'ouvrit et que Michelangelo apparu afin de venir chercher le tanto de Léo afin de décoller le chewing-gum entre deux figurines. Irradiant de colère froide, ravalant ses exclamations de fureur, Donnie tourna le dos à la tortue convalescente, après avoir tendu sèchement le couteau à son frère.

Cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Il ne laisserait pas Raph lui souffler Léo, il avait eu assez de mal à le conquérir ainsi. En quittant le laboratoire, où il n'avait plus rien à faire désormais, il éteignit toutes les lumières, malgré les protestations injurieuses de la tortue alitée, clouée à la civière.

Cette brute prétentieuse pensait lui ravir le cœur de Léonardo dès qu'il serait guéri? Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il guérisse, pensa-t-il, un sourire mauvais étirant son visage.

 _ **Je m'ennuyais et je n'étais pas très motivée, donc, j'ai choisi de pondre la suite de TW que certains attendaient.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire que ce que lui avait dit Raph n'était que de l'envie ou de la vantardise, le ver était dans la pomme. Donnie doutait.

-Dis, Léo, est-ce que tu es heureux?

Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de ressasser les paroles-les menaces- se précisa-t-il mentalement, de la tortue en rouge.

Léo était malheureux, selon lui. Et ne l'aimait pas.

Cela ne se pouvait. Léonardo et lui n'avait jamais la moindre dispute et avaient du sexe à foison, comme il avait judicieusement fait remarquer à Raphael. Ils étaient un couple franc, ouvert l'un à l'autre. Raphael n'était qu'un jaloux, mauvais perdant, de surcroit.

Si Léo était malheureux, il lui en aurait parlé. Ou, même s'il s'était tu, Donatello était assez brillant pour s'apercevoir si son amant était insatisfait! La tortue de jade, il est vrai, était assez pingre de paroles d'amour, mais le scientifique doutait que Raph en ait entendu davantage, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Les silences suivant ses « je t'aime » était une matière qu'il n'avait jamais creusée et il avait mis cela sur le compte de la personnalité réservée de son frère. Léo ne serait pas avec lui depuis plus de deux mois, s'il était malheureux et pas du tout amoureux. Ce n'était pas le cas, il en était certain.

Reste que, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, épaule à épaule, enfin (il avait enfin réussi à manœuvrer pour tirer le leader hors du labo), il venait de poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis l'après-midi.

La tortue interrogée se retourna lentement vers lui. Calmement, Léo fit comme il le faisait souvent. C'était une stratégie usée, mais dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver; Il répondait à une question par une question, lui laissant ainsi le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Chaque mot de Léo était pesé et il ne voulait pas en dire un de trop. Si le chef était avare de quelque chose, c'était de ses émotions. Il était prudent à ne rien révéler de plus que le strict nécessaire.

-Pourquoi cette question?

Il regretta l'obscurité de la pièce un bref instant, ne pouvant analyser le regard de son partenaire, afin de constater s'il était surpris ou non par la question, malgré le ton égal de la voix. Puis, il se ravisa : de toute façon, le regard de Léo n'exprimait jamais rien, excepté que ce qu'il acceptait de dévoiler. C'était comme si Léo, jouait, à chaque minute de la journée, une partie de poker contre tout le monde, mais où l'enjeu était invisible, avait un jour imagé Mikey. Donc, autant que la pièce fut sombre, ainsi, sa propre détresse était invisible aux yeux inquisiteurs de son frère.

Il réfléchit lui aussi un moment à ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il ne pouvait avouer à son amant la teneur de sa conversation avec Raphael, sans lui-même creuser sa tombe. Alors, il fit semblant que celle-ci provenait de sa propre initiative, concerné par le bien-être de son amoureux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi. Ton bonheur est donc primordial à mes yeux. En quoi est-ce étonnant?

Le jeu des questions relancées pouvait se jouer à deux.

-Cela ne l'est pas. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien. Pourquoi irais-je mal?

La réponse avait été énoncée avec le plus de neutralité possible, mais il avait bien senti l'emphase raidie de la fin de la phrase et un crispement léger dans le corps de son amant. Léonardo ne souhaitait pas discuter plus avant de ses sentiments. La question n'était que pure rhétorique, et le leader n'envisageait aucune réponse de sa part : La discussion à ce propos était close. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la confusion chez Donnie et le doute laissant place à la quasi panique, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Que tu ailles bien ne signifie pas pour autant que tu sois heureux. Tu n'as aucune raison d'aller mal, je veux dire : nous ne nous disputons pas, non? Je suis conciliant et attentionné. Sexuellement, tout va bien aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, même à ses propres oreilles, cela sonnait comme s'il tentait lui-même de se convaincre du bien-fondé de ses affirmations.

Cela n'allait pas bien, mais pas bien du tout. Raph avait peut-être raison : il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz! Il devait savoir maintenant ce que n'allait pas, afin de rectifier le tir immédiatement avec Léo, avant que la tortue émeraude en profite. Il tenta de refreiner l'hystérie qui pourrait poindre dans sa voix. Son grand frère avait horreur des scènes.

-Si tu ne me dis rien, comment puis-je améliorer notre relation, questionna-t-il, insistant.

-Il n'y a rien à améliorer, Donnie. Je croyais que tu voulais dormir avec moi pour avoir du sexe. N'étais-ce pas le but de me tirer du labo et du chevet de Raphael?

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un shoot d'adrénaline dans le sternum.

Est-ce que Léo ouvrait la porte pour son déferlement de jalousie?

-Parlons-en de Raphael! commença-t-il âprement. Tu n'en n'as eu que pour lui pendant trois jours, m'oubliant complètement! Je t'ai dit et redit que ses blessures bien que sérieuses, ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger! Depuis quand ne te fie-tu plus à mon jugement médical? De plus, si quelqu'un est à blâmer dans cette histoire, c'est Raph lui-même. Il a pris des risques et il en paye le prix. Lui accorder de l'attention le récompense au lieu de le punir. S'il réussit à retaper sa moto, il continuera à s'imaginer jouer dans « Fast and Furious, the never ending story », pour paraphraser Michelangelo!

Léo ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais s'agita légèrement entre les draps. Et puis, de sa voix sérieuse, il répondit :

-Je crois bien connaitre Raphael et je ne crois pas que le punir en cette circonstance est appropriée. Cela demeure un accident. Un grave accident. Et puis, pour te paraphraser toi-même, je ne le « récompense » pas. Je m'occupe de lui, comme je m'occuperais de chacun d'entre vous, en cas de blessures.

.

C'était LA réponse que Donatello ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être traité sur le même pied d'égalité que Raph! Lui et Léo étaient ensemble! Si Donnie avait été blessé, Léonardo aurait dû être beaucoup plus bouleversé que pour Raph.

Et là, au détour de cette pensée, le doute…

Il n'était plus irrité d'être au même niveau que Raph, au contraire, il se demandait…

Et si Léo aurait été MOINS bouleversé si cela avait été lui? S'il l'aurait veillé moins qu'il l'a fait pour Raph?

La pensée, acide, se mit tellement à gruger son intérieur, qu'il lui semblait ressentir la douleur de la corrosion jusque dans ses os.

Il dut cracher un peu de cette souffrance qui le noyait :

-Tu mens, riposta-t-il en un frémissement.

Il n'était pas capable de dire autre chose, beaucoup trop remué intérieurement pour avoir un discours cohérent.

La réponse du leader fut polaire :

-Tu commences sérieusement à mettre du plomb dans l'aile de ma libido, Don. Personne ne m'accuse de mentir. Rétracte-toi.

Donnie se mordit les lèvres de trépidation. Ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier son frère, alors que leur relation se révélait moins solide qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait demeurer dans l'incertitude.

-Est-ce que tu aimes encore Raphael, Léo? Réponds à cela, et je m'excuse immédiatement ensuite, implora-t-il.

-Non.

La réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet, si assurée que sa véracité ne pouvait faire aucun doute. Mais le soulagement de la tortue olive fut momentané, car Léo, après une profonde inspiration, continua :

-Et maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de sortir de ma chambre. J'ai mal dormi sur le lit d'appoint du labo et j'aimerais un sommeil réparateur et solitaire.

Le cœur de Donnie coula, mais il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que les supplications seraient vaines. Essayer ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de l'aîné. Il n'y aurait ni tendresse ni caresses coquines ce soir. ENCORE.

Il ne put par contre conserver une façade docile et sereine, comme à son habitude. La rage coulait à gros bouillons dans son sang avec l'angoisse et, chez Donatello, la tortue habituellement la plus placide, c'était un cocktail dangereux.

Il claqua la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

-Est- ce nécessaire Donatello? Questionna Léo, l'ai vaguement désapprobateur. Jusqu'à lors, nous n'avions pas eu besoin de morphine, suite à une blessure.

Donnie répondit évasivement, tout en préparant l'injection :

-Nous avons rarement eu à gérer d'aussi multiples blessures, en même temps. Cela doit être très douloureux pour Raphael. N'est-ce pas Raph? C'est bien ce que tu as dit il y a un quart d'heure?

La tortue alitée balança un moment sa réponse avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Le scientifique se retourna vers Léonardo, d'un air olympien, avec un geste signifiant « Tu vois? »

Voyant que son amant faisait toujours la moue, Donnie soupira :

-Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, Léo, je t'assure, mais c'est pour le bien de Raphael.

La tortue au bandana violet avait mis sa nuit en solitaire à profit, afin de peser toutes ses possibilités. Il devait disqualifier Raphael, le déconsidérer pour toujours aux yeux de son petit ami. Il avait finalement échafaudé un plan tellement machiavélique, qu'il se fit peur à lui-même.

« Quel monstre es-tu devenu Donnie? » s'était-il demandé. Rendre Raph dépendant à la morphine, pour n'en faire qu'une épave, était diabolique. Cela allait contre tous ses préceptes. Il avait beau se dire qu'il le faisait par amour et que l'amour excuse tout, il n'arrivait pas pleinement à se convaincre.

Il ne le ferait pas. Il trouverait d'autre chose, de plus moralement acceptable. Parler à Léo. Parler à Raph.

Il ne pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi épouvantable que de rendre volontairement son frère accro à une drogue dure. Tout simplement parce que lui, Donnie, était dépendant des caresses addictives de leur grand frère.

Il ne le ferait pas, se répéta-t-il.

Ce fut la vision qui se présenta à lui, dès qu'il pénétra dans son labo, à 6h30, qu'il le convainquit.

Léonardo était de retour au chevet de Raphael.

Sa décision fut prise. Au diable l'éthique. La priorité absolue était sa relation avec la tortue de jade. Raphael n'était qu'un dommage collatéral, comme il arrivait toujours en cas de conflit.

Aussi puéril que ce fût, Donnie s'accrocha à l'idée que c'était Raph qui avait commencé ce combat, pour se disculper.

Après avoir posé quelques questions d'usage et s'être fait répondre par Raph « qu'il souffrait horriblement » pour bien entendu, susciter la sympathie du leader en bleu, il s'était mécaniquement dirigé vers sa petite pharmacie pour en tirer la morphine qu'il gardait là, dans l'éventualité d'un jour en avoir besoin.

Il s'était toujours juré de conserver cet opiacé en cas de besoin extrême. Les frères avaient souvent eu affaire dans leur longue vie de combats, à des blessures assez graves. Aucun, par contre, même pas Michelangelo, ne s'était assez plaint pour qu'il ait recours à la morphine, afin de soulager la douleur.

Il en était dans un de ces cas extrêmes. Seulement, pas celui que ses frères pensaient. Ce n'était pas Raph qui souffrait le plus des deux, décida Donnie.

Il essaya de mettre la partie consciente de son cerveau en mode veille, sans y parvenir complètement. Il ne cessait de se répéter, afin de tenter de diminuer son sentiment suffocant de culpabilité :

« Raph, malgré tout, doit souffrir réellement. Cela le soulagera ».

« Peut-être que cela ne fonctionnera même pas »

« Si cela fonctionne et que Léo se détourne de lui, tu aideras Raphael dans sa désintoxication tellement fort, que cela annulera le mal que tu as fait ».

D'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Donatello expliqua le fonctionnement à son patient :

-Tu vois ce cathéter Raph? Il est relié à cette télécommande. Quand la douleur est insurmontable, tu appuies sur ce bouton.

Léo, à nouveau, plissa le front :

-Ne serait-il pas plus approprié de lui faire toi-même un ou deux injections pas jour? Il ne faudrait pas que Raph en prenne trop, non?

Donatello prit son air le plus détaché :

-Ne fais-tu pas confiance à Raph ET à moi, Léo? J'ai foi en la volonté de Raphael, moi.

Le leader semblait hésitant, mais quand il vit les traits crispés par la douleur de Raph, se détendre, alors que les effets de l'injection commençaient à se faire sentir, il parut soulagé.

-Tu as raison Donnie. Tu es notre docteur et j'ai confiance en Raphael.

Le sourire du leader était bouleversant de sincérité, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain si ce sourire s'adressait à lui ou à son frère, Don eut envie de vomir.

-Léo!

La tête du benjamin passa par la porte du labo.

Le chef se retourna vivement en demandant à son plus jeune frère s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

-Non, le petit dej est servi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de nouveau ici?

L'ainé expliqua la situation au benjamin dont l'expression toujours joyeuse se rembrunit. Léonardo le sentit :

-Mikey, cela ne me plait pas du tout non plus, mais Don me dit que cela est nécessaire et Raph va mieux, tu vois? Conclut doucement le leader.

La tortue au bandana orange ne jeta pas un regard sur le blessé en question et répéta simplement, avant de sortir brusquement :

-Le petit déjeuner est servi.

Donnie fronça les sourcils brièvement, une appréhension surgit de nulle part l'oppressant soudainement, écrasant sa poitrine. Il chassa la pensée sombre. Le stress sans doute, conjugué au manque de sommeil, le rendait hypersensible.

Léo promit à Raph de lui apporter son assiette dans quelques minutes et sortit.

Donnie allait sortir, à la suite de son amant, quand Raph le retient par le bras.

-Merci, Donnie. Je me sens vraiment mieux. T'es un bon frère et un bon doc, vraiment.

Un sourire figé sur les lèvres, Donnie se dégagea le moins rudement qu'il put.

-De rien, Raph…je vais euh…manger. Je meurs de faim.

Il s'en fut du labo, sans un regard pour Raphael, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Le cœur battant, il passa rapidement devant la cuisine, sans s'arrêter, et dès qu'il se sut hors de vue, il se précipita aux toilettes pour rendre ses tripes.

Après avoir vidé toute la bile que son corps contenait, Donnie se regarda dans le miroir.

Il lui semblait que son crime s'inscrivait dans sa physionomie. Il se trouva un air veule et cruel, ses yeux, avec leur reflet rougeâtre, lui semblèrent maléfiques. Il senti à nouveau la nausée poindre.

Il se haïssait.


	4. Chapter 4

L'atmosphère des derniers jours avait été étrange. Chaque geste routinier posé semblait manquer de naturel, comme s'ils étaient tous des comédiens en représentation. De mauvais comédiens. Lui et Léo faisaient encore l'amour, au même rythme qu'à l'habitude, quoique parler de coït aurait été plus approprié, pensa amèrement Donnie, l'amour y ayant si peu de part. Léonardo, sans mettre beaucoup de sentiments amoureux dans leurs ébats, avait constamment démontré une intensité qui palliait au manque de tendresse jusqu'alors. Le scientifique ressentait toujours une immense plénitude à n'être que de la cire entre les bras de la tortue de jade. Le leader lui soutirait violemment orgasme après orgasme, à une cadence infernale et rien ne le reposait davantage que de demeurer vidé, absolument drainé de la moindre pensée ou volonté, suite aux étreintes exigeantes du jeune chef. Son esprit, habituellement continuellement en éveil, aimait mettre son cerveau surdéveloppé en mode veille, pour s'abandonner aux pulsions de son corps, qui répondait à merveille habituellement à celui de son aîné. Son grand frère jouait de lui avec la même aisance qu'il maniait ses katanas, semblant connaitre les réactions de son corps mieux que lui-même.

L'utilisation de passé aussi aurait pu être plus approprié. Léonardo avait toujours les mêmes gestes, stimulant des mêmes doigts experts ses zones les plus érogènes, mais il n'y avait plus cette lueur gourmande et possessive dans le regard. Les yeux de Léonardo semblaient tournés en lui-même, présent de corps mais absent d'esprit et que dire de son cœur…l'avait-il seulement déjà engagé?

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, mais il ne pouvait nous plus se cacher la tête dans le sable et nier le fait. Refuser de l'admettre l'empêcherait d'apporter les correctifs nécessaires. Les yeux embrouillés de larmes, machinalement il ouvrit son paquet, les doigts tremblants tout en marchant à grandes enjambés.

Donatello s'alluma une cigarette quand il se sut assez loin pour que l'odeur ne se rende pas jusqu'au repaire. Tous les jours maintenant, il prenait des marches interminables dans les tunnels, fumant et réfléchissant, cherchant à trouver une solution à son éternel problème.

« Comment faire pour que Léo m'aime? Pour toujours et autant que je l'aime»

Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amants, Donnie avait cru pouvoir crier victoire. Léonardo lui procurait du plaisir et acceptait sans réticence les démonstrations tangibles de son amour. Par exemple, les surnoms tendres. Jamais le leader ne lui avait dénié le droit de l'appeler « Trésor » ou « Chéri ». Pour Léo, il était toujours « Don » ou « Donnie », mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la réserve de son grand frère, si cérémonieux. Bien entendu, Léo ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le favoriser dans l'équipe, alors il essayait de les conserver tous sur un même pied d'égalité. De même, lorsque, durant leurs soirées cinéma familiales, Donnie se pelotonnait contre son grand frère, celui-ci se laissait faire, et passait commodément son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Parfois, même quand Léo était de bonne humeur, il caressait paternellement sa carapace, ce qui le comblait de joie.

Leur histoire d'amour était encore récente se disait-il souvent, pour excuser le peu d'empressement de son frère. Le leader n'était peut-être pas encore pleinement à l'aise dans le rôle de conjoint, mais éventuellement, se berçait toujours Donatello, sa passion enflammerait son amant à son tour.

Il n'était qu'un mutant qui n'avait jamais connu mieux, puisque, contrairement à April, Léonardo avait l'amabilité de ne pas le repousser et de lui offrir, en bonus, cinq orgasmes quotidiens au bas mot. Donnie, alors, s'était cru heureux, autant qu'une tortue mutante, vivant avec ses trois frères dans des égouts, puisse l'être. Il ne demandait pas plus.

Tout cela était _**avant**_ _._ Avant que Raphael ne souligne que le leader était en fait malheureux et pas du tout amoureux de lui.

Depuis, chaque détail anodin apparaissait éclatant aux yeux de la tortue olive. Comment Léonardo semblait se redresser à son approche, comme s'il était un ennemi, ses silences ou ses délais de réponses parfois, lorsque Donnie exprimait sa passion ou, comme quelques instants plus tôt, l'étincelle absente dans les yeux bleus de son amant, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Dès que Léo avait terminé, il s'était relevé, comme pressé de quitter. Donatello eut l'impression de voir une prostituée qui, ayant terminé son quart de travail, justifiant son salaire, ne souhaitait que décamper le plus loin possible de son client. Encore une fois, Donnie avait voulu trouvé une excuse à Léo. Le leader était toujours épouvantablement stressé et, depuis l'accident de Raphael, des cernes ombraient le regard bleu. Avec insistance, Donnie avait proposé un massage à son amant qui l'avait, bien entendu refusé.

-Je ne peux pas m'attarder, Donnie. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

Beaucoup à faire était la moitié du temps être au chevet de la tortue en rouge et l'autre moitié à tenir compagnie au benjamin qui ne cessait de brailler qu'il s'ennuyait.

Avec exaspération, Donnie tira une dernière bouffée. Et lui? Il ne s'ennuyait pas, peut-être? Son amant passait son temps avec leurs frères, le reléguant en dernière position. Bon, pour être juste, la dernière position était occupée par le leader lui-même. Léo se levait désormais 45 minutes plus tôt, afin de pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à sa vraie passion : le ninjutsu, puisque dans la journée, ses frères monopolisaient beaucoup de son temps.

Donnie tenta d'être rationnel. Il passait ses nuits avec la tortue de jade. Le matin, lorsqu'il se levait, il était le premier à saluer le leader car le seul debout. Après l'avoir embrassé et fait son café, Donnie avait Léo à lui seul et tous deux devisaient tranquillement au-dessus de leurs tasses fumantes. Certains matins où il était plus égrillard, Léo tenait mêmes des propos coquins, lui promettant, alors que Donnie lui expliquait sur quoi allait porter ses projets scientifiques de la journée, de l'interrompre dans son travail.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se sente à l'étroit dans sa carapace.

Mais depuis l'accident de la semaine dernière, l'humeur de Léo était moins folâtre et s'il penchait toujours Donnie sur sa table de travail à 14h30, il semblait le faire davantage par habitude ou même…par obligation, malgré que le terme lui répugnât.

Léo passait les heures de repas, préparation et consommation avec le benjamin et faisait la vaisselle avec lui. Il n'y avait rien là de grave, mais cela remplissait Donatello de jalousie. Léo savait à peine tourner une cuillère. Il n'était d'aucune aide à Michelangelo. Leurs chuchotements et leurs sourire de connivence au-dessus de l'eau savonneuse l'indisposait fortement.

Puis, il y avait Raph, que Léo veillait deux heures le matin, deux heures l'après-midi et deux heures en soirée. Don le soupçonnait même se lever discrètement la nuit pour vérifier son sommeil.

A part une heure et demie d'entrainement, que Léo passait aussi avec Michelangelo, alors que Donnie était supposé « soigner » Raphael, le leader était en sa compagnie. Il devait admettre, qu'avec la nuit, cela lui laissait plus de temps avec son petit ami, que plusieurs couples ont avec leur partenaire à la surface, mais il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de soulagement à cette idée.

Il perdait, peu à peu, mais inéluctablement, son amant, en admettant l'avoir jamais eu.

Il prit fébrilement sa seconde et dernière, se promit-il, cigarette, alors que des images de la scène qui s'était jouée quelques instants plus tôt, responsable de sa fuite, repassait dans sa mémoire.

Léo avait refusé poliment son massage et avait commencé à s'habiller, le dos tourné. Donnie s'était relevé pour essayer de soutirer à son amant des aveux sur ce qui n'allait pas, quand un phénomène terrible lui apparut : aucune semence, qui selon la physique, aurait dû redescendre et couler entre ses cuisses, n'apparut.

La constatation de ce fait lui coupa la respiration. Donnie était beaucoup trop un scientifique pour ne pas noter le détail et il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible :

Léo avait fait semblant de jouir, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer son érection plus longtemps et voulant en finir. Donatello, malgré son désir de trouver une théorie plus douce à son amour-propre, ne pouvait accuser Léo, même pas 20 ans, d'impuissance ou de problèmes érectiles. Il savait son frère en excellente forme physique et sa vigueur sexuelle avait toujours été très impressionnante. L'explication la plus plausible était simplement qu'il avait cessé d'exciter son amant.

Le sexe était la seule chose tangible de la « passion » de Léo, puisque c'était le seul moment où le leader jouait un rôle proactif, plutôt que passivement se laisser adorer par Donatello. S'ils perdaient cet aspect positif de leur vie de couple, Donnie avait bien peur qu'il ne demeure de leur relation que des pièces éparses et inutiles et donc, qu'elle soit reléguée aux oubliettes, comme la moto de Raph.

Raph…

Donnie tira une bouffée interminable, espérant que la fumée étoufferait ses remords qui le torturaient constamment lorsqu'il songeait à ce frère. Il était la raison des promenades sans but du scientifique qui soudainement, fuyait son labo où demeurait la tortue toujours alitée.

Raphael avait semblé prendre du mieux, trop rapidement. Une chute malencontreuse l'avait recloué au lit, quand lorsqu'il était revenu, après une douche en compagnie du leader, pour s'étendre dans la civière, celle-ci avait cédé sur son poids, le laissant choir avec brutalité sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Raph était si lourd, avait-il répondu à Léo, bouleversé.

Depuis, il évitait le labo. De toute façon, il ne fuyait pas seulement la culpabilité, mais également le regard lourd de son plus jeune frère. Donnie ne comprenait pas ce que Mikey faisait là, dès que Léo n'était pas de garde. Il ne tenait pas vraiment compagnie à Raph, au contraire du leader. Il demeurait l'air absent et répondait presque par monosyllabe à Raph qui de toute façon, dormait presque toujours ou au mieux était incohérent.

Le scientifique avait cru que Michelangelo avait été mandaté par l'ainé pour s'assurer que le blessé ne prenne pas trop de morphine et que son plan diabolique était à l'eau. Cela le rassurait, presque, parfois, s'effrayant lui-même de ce que l'amour lui faisait faire. Il craignait aussi que Léo ait découvert l'aspect sombre de sa personnalité et, horrifié, le chasse. Mais, après quelques questions, il s'aperçut que la tortue orange était là de son propre chef, Léo présumant que Mikey ne faisait que s'ennuyer ou s'inquiéter pour Raph.

Donnie en doutait fortement. Quelque chose se produisait, mais peu importe ce que son petit frère avait en tête, rien ne comptait plus que le manque d'engagement sexuel et émotif de Léonardo pour lui. C'était la priorité absolue, Mikey pouvait bien se dessécher sur sa chaise au chevet de Raph si cela lui plaisait. Il n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Peut-être que le benjamin avait un petit quelque chose pour la tortue aux sais. Si cela était, ça serait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, mais est-ce que cela règlerait vraiment le problème?

Serait-ce mieux si Raph se rétablissait? Le leader, moins inquiet, aurait à nouveau du temps pour lui.

Non, se dit-il. Il savait qu'alors, Raphael se battrait férocement pour le leader et Donnie serait vaincu avant le premier échange de coups. Raph devait demeurer hors-jeu encore plusieurs semaines, le temps qu'il trouve une solution, afin de briller aux yeux de Léo à nouveau.

Tout d'abord, se dit-il, il devait reconquérir l'intérêt sexuel de son frère. Il avait dû être trop passif ou pas assez. Jamais Léonardo n'avait parlé de fantasmes et il avait pris pour acquis que le jeune chef était satisfait. Il devait découvrir le jardin secret de Léo.

Et, sourit-il enfin, en écrasant son mégot, il savait justement comment.

* * *

 _Je suis super excitée. Je viens de recevoir un croquis de SakyChan pour l'illustration de couverture de Trainwreck. A surveiller très bientôt!_


	5. Chapter 5

Raph avait augmenté sa dose. En fait, Don s'était arrangé pour qu'à chaque pression du bouton, un amont plus important de morphine se déverse dans les veines de Raphael.

Celui-ci, cette soirée même, avait eu sa première hallucination :

« Fearless, fais gaffe » et avait eu un geste pour repousser le leader à son chevet, croyant avoir vu une menace. Les yeux bleus tendres de Léo avaient eu un reflet chagriné et, tendrement, avait tenté de rassurer la tortue alitée. Voyant que ces paroles étaient inutiles et que Raph semblait en proie à d'autres hallucinations, ne pouvant souffrir le spectacle, il avait quitté le chevet de Raphael, le laissant aux mains de Donatello, le « spécialiste ».

Dès que Léo avait quitté le laboratoire, Donnie avait couru verrouiller la porte, prêt en entamer le véritable spectacle. Nouant le bandana bleu autour de ses yeux, espérant que Raph était suffisamment mal en point pour tomber dans le panneau, il se prépara à jouer son interprétation de Léonardo, le leader en bleu. Alors qu'il tamisa la lumière, il se rappela toutes les contrariétés de la journée :

* * *

 _flashback_

Piquer un bandana à son amant avait été plus ardu que prévu. Bien qu'il partageât la chambre de son frère ainé, en tant que petit ami, Léo s'était claquemuré dans sa chambre toute la journée, prétextant méditer. Il n'en n'avait pas trouvé dans la lessive non plus et, après une recherche frénétique dans tout le repaire, il avait cru devoir remettre son projet.

Puis, soudain, il s'était rappelé la fête stupide de super-héros que Michelangelo avait exigé pour son dernier anniversaire et pour lequel, il s'était costumé en Léo lui-même. Son petit frère avait sûrement encore le bandana bleu qui avait servi à cette mascarade. Mais, il ne pouvait bêtement lui demander. Dans les derniers jours, l'attitude de Michelangelo à son égard était devenue presque…antipathique, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Il n'avait pas cherché à la connaitre non plus, assez occupé qu'il était à tout faire pour éloigner la menace de Raph et conserver son amant. Tout son instinct lui criait donc de se méfier de son petit frère, qui ne semblait pas un supporter de l'équipe des mauves.

Profitant donc que celui-ci était occupé en cuisine à couper des pommes de terre et des carottes, il s'était infiltré dans la chambre du benjamin. Il avait considéré, découragé, le capharnaüm régnant dans la pièce où une chatte n'aurait pas retrouvé ses petits. Comment retrouver, parmi cette pile de déchets, ou régnait une odeur douteuse de vieux macaronis au fromage, le bandana céruléen, en admettant que Mikey l'ait toujours? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et surtout, nulle envie de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Alors qu'il farfouillait, depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure, il avait trouvé, enfin, sous le lit du benjamin, une vieille valise brune, qui semblait tout droit rescapée du naufrage du Titanic. Précipitamment, il avait tenté de l'ouvrir, mais avec agitation, il avait remarqué que la valise était équipée d'un de ses verrous à trois roulettes.

Sa première idée avait été le code par défaut que les frères utilisaient toujours, « 5-7-3-6 », mais cela ne pouvait être cela. Il n'y avait que trois chiffres qui pouvaient composer le code. Il le tenta malgré tout, Mikey n'ayant que peu de mémoire, ne pouvant pas avoir choisi quelque chose de trop difficile, mais sans le « 6 » qui le composait et qui représentait le 6 de Michelangelo lui-même. Il avait ensuite essayé « 666 » « 696 » et 123 », mais, à son intense frustration, aucun de ces codes aléatoires n'avaient fonctionné.

Il avait pesté : il perdait un temps précieux. Rien d'important ne se trouvait dans cette valise, inutile d'insister. Ce n'était sûrement que des numéros supposément rares de bd. Il avait repoussé avec exaspération la valise sous le lit et, découragé, fait une fois encore le tour de la pièce des yeux.

Écœuré d'avoir mal employé son temps, il s'était levé pour quitter. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait soit déranger Léo dans sa méditation ou demander l'aide de Michelangelo. Il avait préféré avoir affaire à son amant qu'au plus jeune.

Pour s'assurer par contre que la tortue aux nunchakus ne serait pas un obstacle, il s'était glissé dans la cuisine.

Avec une fausse nonchalance, il avait demandé à son jeune frère ce qu'il leur préparait pour diner.

Le benjamin avait répondu quelque chose, assez sèchement, que le génie n'avait pas entendu, trop préoccupé par un autre son, en arrière-plan, d'eau qui coulait.

 _« Qui est dans la douche? »_

Mikey s'était retourné, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur :

 _« Ton Léo. Qui veut-tu que cela soit d'autre, puisque Raph ne peut plus se lever seul, maintenant? »_

Don n'avait pas perdu son temps à questionner Mikey sous les raisons de son agressivité latente. Léo était sorti de sa chambre, de leur chambre, s'était-il mentalement corrigé et donc, il pouvait substituer un bandana bleu à son frère.

Il s'était donc prestement retourné sans un mot, en essayant de ne pas trop accélérer ses pas, pour ne pas rendre son autre frère soupçonneux.

Une fois dans leur chambre, cela lui fut facile. Léo et lui étaient tous deux des tortues ordonnées et il connaissait les habitudes de son partenaire. Il préleva un bandana de la table de nuit et le porta à son nez. Le doux arôme, qui imprégnait le cuir de son bien-aimé, un mélange de jasmin et d'huile, l'était aussi légèrement dans le tissu bleu.

Enchanté, savant que, dans son état, Raphael ne s'apercevrait pas de la supercherie, il avait dissimulé le masque incriminant dans son obi et avait décidé, sous une impulsion, de jeter un œil à son amant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de trois heures et le surprendre nu, au sorti de la douche, l'avait tenté.

Il avait à peine entrebâillé la porte non-verrouillée de la salle de bain qu'un long gémissement s'était fait attendre

 _« Moui….M… »_

Don, tétanisé, avait compris que son amant, sous couvert de prendre une douche en pleine fin d'après-midi, se donnait du plaisir et qu'il venait de jouir là, dans sa main, sa semence coulant dans le drain de la douche au lieu de couler entre les cuisses du scientifique

Surprendre son frère ainsi ne l'avait pas allumé, comme cela aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances. Léo depuis deux jours, depuis le malheureux incident où il avait fait semblant de jouir pour préserver l'estime de soi de Donatello, ne lui offrait aucun sexe. Et comme Donnie l'avait soupçonné, ce n'était pas par manque de libido. C'était LUI, Don, qui avait cessé d'attirer son amant. Le soupçon se confirmait davantage chaque et ainsi grandissait le trou que Donnie ressentait dans sa poitrine.

Il s'était réfugié dans le labo comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Dans sa précipitation, le bandana de Léo avait glissé de sa ceinture, en plein milieu de la cuisine et il s'était penché pour le ramasser, sans se soucier si Michelangelo l'avait vu ou non. Il pouvait bien, s'il voulait, se promener avec un bandana de son frère. Léo était son petit ami, après tout. Il était à LUI!

Et quelques instants plus tard, ayant réussi à se constituer un semblant de contenance, il avait vu Léo, le visage calme comme si rien ne s'était pas passé et comme s'il n'était pas dégoûté de lui, avait fait son entrée dans le labo, afin de veiller sur Raphael une heure avant le diner.

 _Fin du flashback._

* * *

Donatello se retourna adoptant la posture fière et martiale du leader et se prépara à changer sa voix, très différente de celle de Léonardo. Pour encore approfondir son travestissement, il avait même mis sa fausse dent. Il l'avait conçu et taillé lui-même, afin d'être plus attirant pour son amant, mais Léo lui avait dit que cet ajout était inutile et que Donnie n'avait rien à changer.

« Tu parles… » pensa-t-il amèrement, tout en s'approchant de la tortue alitée.

Raphael avait les yeux fermés et Don dut l'appeler au moins deux fois avant de croiser le regard flou émeraude.

 _« Raph… »_ commença Donnie mettant une inflexion séductrice dans sa voix. Il n'avait aucune idée comment le leader surnommait Raph lorsque celui-ci était son amant. Mais puisque Léo ne donnait pas de surnom tendre à lui-même, ne l'appelant que « Don » ou « Donnie », il présuma que la tête chaude avait été traité de même.

 _« Raph »_ répéta-t-il se sentant pris de court et intimidé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le vrai Léo aurait pu dire dans cette occasion. Puis, il se dit que Raph, qui justement appuyait sur le bouton afin de libérer la morphine, ne s'apercevrait même pas si cela était crédible ou non. De toute façon, il n'avait rien eu d'intime avec Léonardo dans les derniers mois, du moins, à sa connaissance, se précisa-il mentalement en grinçant des dents. Léo pouvait avoir changé d'approche durant ce délai. Après tout, il ne voulait que quelques informations au sujet de Léonardo. Il n'avait pas besoin de pousser trop loin la comédie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment convaincre la tortue colérique à avoir du sexe avec lui.

 _"Ou sont tes katanas, Fearless? Faut que t'aies tes katanas..."_ marmonna Raph qui, de toute évidence, semblait encore croire ses hallucinations de plus tôt. Un instant, la pitié l'envahit devant le spectacle pathétique de son frère, perdu en plein délire. Puis, il crut réentendre les gémissements de plaisir de Léo sous la douche. Le plaisir qui lui avait été soutiré. Il s'arma de résolution:

 _« Raph. Trésor. Je regrette tellement notre temps passé ensemble. J'étais dans la douche et..euh…je me suis caressé en y repensant »_

Donnie espéra mentalement que ce n'était pas ce que le leader avait fait réellement.

Raph le regarda bizarrement et le scientifique trembla que son frère fut dans un état moins délirant qu'il le croyait et qu'il reconnaisse les yeux noisette derrière le masque bleu. Si Léo apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire…Il frémit, rien qu'à y penser. Mais il fut rapidement soulagé :

 _« Quoi, bébé? Tu me pardonnes? »_ balbutia la tortue confuse par l'abus de médicaments.

Donnie fut au supplice. Il ne savait ce que le vrai Léo était supposé pardonner. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il hocha simplement la tête.

« _J'le savais que toi et Donnie, ça pouvait pas fonctionner, bébé. Vous êtes pas compatibles. Y a que moi pour te satisfaire »_

Garder une expression mielleuse fut extrêmement laborieux, mais il y parvient. Après tout, il était là pour savoir ce que son rival avait de plus que lui pour que Léo y pense toujours, malgré une rupture de plusieurs mois.

 _« Ah oui? Comment le savais-tu? »_ minauda-t-il, cachant sa rage.

 _« Vous êtes deux sub, bébé. T'as beau le nier, c'est dans ta nature. J'sais exactement ce que t'aime et ce que t'as besoin. J'me rappelle nos jeux, tu sais…tu te souviens comment t'aimais ça? Donnie, y peut pas te faire ça. Pas comme t'aime »_

Le scientifique fut interloqué. Léo était un partenaire TRES dominant au lit et c'est justement ce qui le branchait autant et le rendait fou des caresses de son frère. Raph, de toute évidence, n'avait pas toute sa tête, à cause de la morphine ou ne savait de quoi il parlait. Cela devait être pour cela qu'ils avaient rompus…Mais une autre voix lui dit que, peut-être, peut-être, il avait mal jugé son mystérieux amant. Raph semblait avoir des preuves.

 _« Rappelle-moi donc ces jeux… »_ susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Raph, essayant d'éviter le regard fiévreux de l'autre tortue.

« _Tu le sais que j'ai plus baiser personne depuis? Ya rien eu après avec Casey, je te le jure, poupée… »_

Donnie ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. Raph avait eu du sexe avec son meilleur ami. Il se rappela soudain l'attitude du leader avec l'humain au début de leur relation. De tiède, elle était devenue franchement froide. C'était la raison de leur rupture, sans aucun doute. Raph avait trompé Léo.

Plusieurs pièces s'assemblèrent dans son esprit et il comprenait la rage avec laquelle Léo l'avait caressé devant Raphael. Léo, cocu, s'était vengé avec lui pour faire enrager la tortue infidèle.

Mais il semblait désormais las de son instrument de vengeance.

Il tenta de soutirer encore quelques informations sur les jeux sexuels de Léo avec Raph. Lui, JAMAIS ne serait assez idiot pour tromper le leader, mais pour que lui, Donnie, ne soit pas trompé à son tour, devait apprendre à satisfaire son amant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, bébé, de me chevaucher, pendant que je t'en parle, hum? Enlève ce foutu bandana, j'veux voir ton beau visage qui me regarde avec amour. »_

Avant que Donnie puisse s'objecter, Raph arracha le bandeau bleu, le jeta au loin et assis de ses bras puissants, avec autorité, le mâle plus frêle sur lui.

Donnie figea comme un chevreuil sur l'autoroute, alors qu'il sentait une bosse se former dans le bas du plastron de son frère

 _« Merde, Fearless, t'es trop avec Donnie, on dirait que t'as pris sa tronche. Faut que je coupe cette merde de morphine »_

Ébahi, il vit le sexe de son frère devant lui et fut à un cheveu de la panique. Pomper le membre son frère pour avoir des informations était-il une entorse à sa relation avec Léonardo? Puis, il se dit qu'il faisait tout cela POUR Léonardo justement et que de toute façon, l'éthique devait de plus en plus un mot qui ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Avec beaucoup de reluctance, il empoigna le sexe de son frère et prudemment il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer être avec le leader et que membre entre ses mains était celui de la tortue de jade qu'il aimait tant.

S'allumant quelque peu à cette pensée, il activa toujours son poignet, les yeux fermés, pensant aussi à la prochaine question à poser afin d'avoir le maximum de réponses pertinentes en peu de temps, quand un bruit le fit ouvrir les yeux au moment même où Raph prenait sa tête entre les mains.

Il releva la tête et il sentit son être imploser sous le choc, ses intestins semblant se liquéfier sous l'effet de la panique la plus pure qu'il n'eut jamais ressentie.

A la porte du laboratoire se tenait Mikey, bras croisés, alors que le leader, présent un instant plus tôt, avait déjà tourné les talons, en ayant vu assez.

* * *

 _ **Merci Lilo etMptoux pour vos encouragements. Je sais, ce n'était pas sur cette fic, mais bon. Je n'ai pas entièrement surmonté mon bloc d'écriture, mais avec autant de soutien, je ne doute pas y parvenir.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ce fut en panique que Donnie sortit du laboratoire.

 _« Leo, Leo, attends-moi! Je peux tout t'expliquer! »_

En fait, il aurait bien été en peine de dire la vérité au leader. Que pouvait-il avouer : Je drogue Raph pour le mettre hors-jeu et en même temps lui faire cracher les secrets de votre vie sexuelle passée?

Il se heurta à la porte de chambre verrouillée de Leonardo et il se laissa tomber à genoux, sanglotant devant la cloison fermée.

 _« Mon amour, je t'en prie, ne sois pas jaloux! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »_ supplia le scientifique.

Une voix étouffée, mais calme, lui parvint :

 _« Je ne suis pas jaloux, Don. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je te comprends, Leo. Si j'étais toi, je serais tellement furieux et malheureux… »_

 _« Je ne suis pas furieux… »_ s'entêta le porteur de katana. _« Ni vraiment malheureux…juste pensif »_

 _« C'est toi que j'aime, Leo! Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi! »_

 _« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Don. Tu étais malheureux avec moi et je suis content pour toi »._

Un froid sidéral englouti Donatello en attendant cette affirmation. Leo rompait avec lui, désinvolte car, sans doute, c'est ce que lui souhaitait. Donnie, stupidement, lui avait offert une occasion sur un plateau d'argent! Puis soudain, le froid fut remplacé par un incendie de fureur qui le laissa écumant. L'équation venait de se faire dans sa tête.

 _« Tu es content pour moi car cela te laisse le champ libre pour le cul de Mikey! »_

Leo demeura silencieux, trois secondes, trois secondes de trop, selon Donnie, tremblant de jalousie.

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »_

Cette dénégation sonna pour Don comme un aveu.

Pale de rage, il se détourna de la porte fermée, pour échapper à la tentation de la défoncer et de frapper l'infidèle.

À grandes enjambées nerveuses, il retourna au salon pour déverser sa fureur sur quelqu'un qui pouvait légitimement frapper sans remord, car il n'en n'était pas amoureux.

Michelangelo, ce sale petit hypocrite briseur de couple.

Dès qu'il le vit, fulminant, Mikey leva les mains :

 _« Hey! J'ai rien fait, moi! C'est pas moi le fratricide »,_ proclama le benjamin, moqueusement, mais avec un air sombre.

Don s'arrêta net, sa colère dégonflant comme une baudruche à l'accusation. Il bégaya presque :

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »_

La même dénégation pitoyable que celle servie par Leo, quelques instants auparavant.

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les traits juvéniles.

 _« Raconte pas de conneries. Je connais toutes tes manigances : Ton marché pour le monopole du lit de Leo, pour commencer_. _Raph a si peu sa tête présentement qu'il m,a tout avoué, sans compter ce que j'avais déjà entendu._ _Tu as acheté son cul quelques milliers de dollars, tout de même. Il sera peut-être flatté »._

Don devient encore plus blême, mais cette fois-ci de frayeur. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de reconquérir Leo si le leader l'apprenait.

 _« Et puis »,_ continua le benjamin, _« je sais ce que tu fais avec Raph : la morphine, la civière brisée, etc. T'es facile à percer à jour, Donnie »_

Le génie ravala sa salive; sa culpabilité revient à pleine régime, envoya sur le banc arrière sa jalousie.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mikey? Toi aussi tu veux Leo? »_ cracha-t-il nerveusement.

Mikey fit mine de réfléchir un doigt sur le menton.

 _« Je crois bien que oui…et non. »_

Don, qui dans un sursaut de colère à cet aveu, avait failli sauter à la gorge du plus jeune, suspendit son mouvement.

 _« Dans ton désir de garder Leo pour toi et de t'en faire désirer, tu as oublié ce qu'il l'avait peut-être attiré chez-toi, à la base, Don. »_

Mikey était sérieux, les bras croisés et soudain, Donnie sentit qu'il pouvait, malgré qu'il en fût parfaitement indigne, avoir un allié ou au moins quelqu'un à qui confier comment il se sentait. Mikey n'avait pas l'air de le juger tant que cela.

Anxieux, il demanda à Mikey ce qu'il voulait dire. Mikey lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

 _« Dans sa note de suicide, car oui, cela en était bien une, Leo m'a parlé qu'il voulait quelque chose d'impossible et de très mal. Je crois que c'était toi. Qu'il était inconfortable dans la relation que je croyais que vous aviez. Puis, ensuite, Raph m'a avoué avoir été avec Leo, avant toi. Cela faisait sens que Leo t, ait choisi, je me suis dit. Tu es le contraire de Raph. Tu ne crains pas le romantisme. Dire « Je t'aime » n'est pas une injure à ta virilité. Tu étais la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée, tu t'en souviens Donnie? Puis, bon au lit, tu laisses Leo prendre le contrôle, ce que Raph ne faisait jamais. Leo a cru que peut-être, le changement ferait du bien. Mais le problème est que Leo a fait une indigestion de la guimauve que tu lui servais. Comme il s'est lassé de Raph et de sa brutalité. En cuisine, il faut équilibrer les saveurs, le sucré, le salé, l'épicé. Leo ne veut pas d'un régime unique. Il veut une assiette avec les trois saveurs. Ou plutôt pouvoir choisir celle qu'il préfère, à chaque nouveau repas. »_

Don demeura perplexe.

 _« Je ne comprends pas. Insinue-tu que Leo…veut une relation bigame avec Raph et moi ? »_

 _« Et moi! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il veut que tu aimes toi aussi, ailleurs. Il ne veut personne laissé pour compte. Du Turtlecest polygame et ouvert. »_ annonça Mikey, fier sans doute de son appellation.

« Mais, je…ne le prend pas mal…je n'aime que Leo. » protesta le scientifique

 _« C'est que tu m'as pas essayé! »_ répondit Mikey en clignant de l'œil et en le poussant du coude. _« T'as tellement un cœur d'artichaut et d'amour à donner, Donnie. Pourquoi tout réserver à Leo? Nous pouvons aussi, Raph et moi, t'offrir quelque chose. Il n'y aurait ainsi, ni jalousie, ni complot. »_

Donnie était tout étourdi… Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une révélation semblable. Mikey, sans doute, se bâtissait des romans.

« _Imagine, D. T'as envie d'être dominé? Tu choisis Leo. T'as envie de brutalité, puis d'un après-sexe tendre, tu choisis Raph. T'as envie d'être kinky, tu viens me voir. Si l'un d'entre nous n'est pas d'humeur, tu vas en voir un autre._ En relation ouverte avec chacun d'entre nous. Il n'y a pas une parcelle de toi qui a eu envie de Raph tout à l'heure? Avoue? Et puis, Raph conscient, cela doit être beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Don ne pouvait empêcher des images de se former dans sa tête. Mais il se rappela un détail :

 _« Raph non plus ne voudra pas de toi ou de moi. Il veut Leo. »_

 _« Nah. Leo a été le premier, c'est tout. Quand il s'est plaint de leur relation. Raph l'a envoyé se faire foutre et est allé voir ailleurs. Lui aussi, parfois en a marre de se battre pour la dominance. Il voudrait une personne moins intense ou plus soumise. Mais, il s'est rendu à l'évidence. Le sexe avec les humains ne le branche pas. Ya que nous trois. Oui, Don, même toi. Tu te vois : aimer par Leo, Raph et moi? Pouvant donner, toi aussi, de ton amour à tous. Enfin délivré du stress de rendre Leo heureux et d'éliminer la concurrence. Et puis, aussi, tiens-toi le pour dit. Les humains sont décevants, il doit en être aussi d'April, si tu penses encore quelque fois à elle. » »_

Faiblement, Donnie tenta une dernière fois de raisonner. Pour April, il n'en n'avait que faire. Il y avait longtemps que la rouquine n'occupait plus son esprit.

 _« Je le croirais que quand Leo me le dira. »_

Mikey fit un geste vers la porte.

 _« Vas-y. Discutez-en. Il sera soulagé. Il ne sait comment te le dire. On est dans le statu quo depuis l'accident de Raph. Il veut Raph. Il me veut, mais il ne veut pas te faire de la peine. Et il t'aime aussi. Tu lui offres quelque chose dont il a besoin que ni Raph ni moi ne pouvons lui offrir. La dévotion. Moi, je l'admire, Raph le protège et toi, tu en prends soin, au jour le jour, prête une oreille patiente à ces blablas ennuyeux et n'argumentant jamais. Tu es son oasis de quiétude._

Donnie se leva comme un automate et se retourna vers Mikey.

 _« Merci…de m'aimer encore. Comme frère »_

Mikey se coucha sur la carapace les mains derrière la tête.

 _« Ouais, bro…j't'avoue que de voir Raph ainsi, à cause de toi, m'a mis en colère…mais j'ai voulu attendre, sachant qu'éventuellement, tu frapperais un cul-de-sac avant qu'il soit trop tard. Et que là, tu serais prêt à entendre ce que je voulais te dire…Coupe-lui sa morphine maintenant. Puis, bon, tu viendras te faire pardonner plus tard »_

Il conclut sa phrase par un clin d'œil si grivois que Don rougit. Il hocha la tête et retourna devant la porte de Leo. Il frappa doucement.

Un Leo calme lui dit d'entrer.

 _« Don… »_ commença sérieusement le leader.

 _« Non, Leo, laisse-moi parler. »_

Donnie durant l'heure suivante raconta tout : du poème pour April à sa tentative de tromper Raph en se faisant passer pour le jeune chef, lui-même, sans oublier sa conversation avec Michelangelo.

Leonardo, malgré que l'indignation brillât plusieurs fois dans les prunelles bleues, durant la confession, demeura silencieux.

A la fin, il questionna simplement:

 _"Il n'est pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas? Il va s'en sortir? Sans séquelles?"_

Après le hochement de tête positif de Donatello,il soupira.

 _« Moi aussi, Don, j'ai mon mea culpa à faire. Je t'ai utilisé comme instrument de vengeance, puis de plaisir, croyant que c'est ce que je voulais. Mais je m'ennuyais de la passion de Raph et aussi…j'étais curieux de ce que Mikey pouvait m'offrir. J'avais ton amour, mais gourmand, j'en voulais davantage. »_

Puis, il prit une respiration et raconta d'un coup :

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce que j'ai vu au fond du fleuve. J'ai vu deux étoiles de mer, ensemble, une rouge et une orangée. Je crois qu'elles s'accouplaient. Mais la violette était seule…il n'y avait pas de bleue. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul, en plus à te blâmer de ma mort. »_

Don écouta l'aveu le souffle suspendu.

 _« Mais, Michelangelo a raison. Nous méritons tous une vie affective et sexuelle. Personne hormis nous, peut nous en donner inconditionnellement. Mais je ne veux pas de jalousie. . Je ne veux pas non plus…de frères oubliant la fraternité, au profit de l'amour d'un seul. Je veux une relation ouverte, sans hypocrisie ou mauvais sentiments. Je ne veux pas d'étoile de mer seule, dans son coin assistant à l'amour des autres… »_

Donnie, choqué des possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant lui, ne put empêcher de faire valoir un point.

 _« Leo, l'image que tu choisi pour exprimer tes sentiments est très poétique, mais je dois te dire…Les étoiles de mer ne s'accouplent pas, Leo. Sa reproduction se fait à distance : au moment de la reproduction, les femelles rejettent leurs ovules dans l'eau et les mâles leurs spermatozoïdes. La fécondation a lieu à la rencontre des gamètes. »_

 _« Mes gamètes s'ennuient, est -ce que je peux vous rejoindre? »_ questionna la tortue aux nunchakus de la porte _. « Sauf si Don nous parle de mode de reproduction entre mollusques. »_

Leo pinça les lèvres :

 _« Mikey, je déteste quand tu écoutes au porte. Et puis, personne ne va sur le terrain si on a un joueur au banc. »_ décréta Leo _. « Donc, je bannis tous geste intimes entre tous, d'ici au plein rétablissement de Raphael. «_

 _« Quoi? Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri? »_ s'exclama Don, horrifié.

 _« Guéri et sevré »_ spécifia Leo avec sérieux _« Je passerai sous silence beaucoup d'éléments, mais pas tous »_ ajouta Leo avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « _Là, ensuite, Raph te bottera les fesses, puis Mike, puis moi. Donc, si tu as hâtes que cela arrive, je te conseille de trouver quelque chose pour le remettre sur pied rapidement. »_

Visualisant avec l'eau à la bouche ce qui allait peut-être arriver ensuite, c'est-à-dire, quand Raph sera un peu plus calme, Don promit :

 _« Il sera rétabli dans cinq jours. »_

Leo jeta un regard complice au benjamin :

 _« Les miracles qu'on peut faire avec la bonne source de motivation »_

Le cœur plus léger qu'il n'avait eu depuis longtemps, Don se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il ne savait si tout le chemin était parcouru, du moins vers Raphael, mais enfin il se sentait aimé, ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Malgré les monstruosités qu'il avait commises, Mikey et Leo lui pardonnaient et voulaient l'inclure dans leur nouveau mode de vie. Ne plus craindre et jalouser ses frères, ne plus traquer et décortiquer les gestes et paroles de Leo, pour y trouver un sens caché, allait être merveilleux. Il allait pouvoir reparler de mécanique avec Raph, sans le détester

Ne plus fantasmer sur l'impossible, aussi. Pourquoi se contenter d'une humaine quand il avait trois frères forts et aimants?

Il était une famille. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Le peu qu'ils avaient ils l'avaient toujours partagé. Mikey avait raison. Don avait assez d'amour- _et de libido-_ pour tous. Puis, il était curieux de voir ce que Mikey appelait la tendresse de Raph.

* * *

 _Désolée, je sens que ce n'est peut-être pas la fin que vous souhaitiez, mais j'ai voulu la terminer._


End file.
